1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to comfortable cutters and more particularly pertains to a new cutting glove assembly for providing a cutting tool which can be conveniently worn upon a user's hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of comfortable cutters is known in the prior art. More specifically, comfortable cutters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 79,703; U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,980; U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,521; U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,839; U.S. Pat. No. 126,474; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 180,984.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cutting glove assembly. The inventive device includes a glove member including a palm portion, a thumb member extending from the palm portion, and an index finger member also extending from the palm portion; and also includes a cutting assembly being securely attached to the glove member.
In these respects, the cutting glove assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cutting tool which can be conveniently worn upon a user's hand.